Baralho
by Liay
Summary: • Rose olhou para ele e o viu com o sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto. Ela realmente estaria sempre certa e um Malfoy sempre seria um Malfoy. - Rose/Scorpius •


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertencem. Talvez eu estivesse milionária agora se tivesse sido eu a escrever os livros. Mas só talvez.

**Shipper: **Rose/Scorpius

**...**

_Baralho_

**R**ose estava com uma cara amarrada do outro lado da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto Scorpius estava tentando se concentrar no seu dever atrasado de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Deveria fazer uns 15 minutos desde que Albus se recolheu para seu dormitório, na Sonserina, deixando a garota intensamente irritadiça.

-Porque a cara emburrada Weasley? – Ele não olhava para ela, mas podia sentir a atmosfera obscura vinda dela.

-Ora, isto é tão injusto! – Ela levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos acaju.

-Você ainda está irritada por causa daquele jogo bobo? – Scorpius sorriu marotamente enquanto descansava a pena sobre a mesa de mármore.

-Mas não é apenas um jogo bobo Malfoy! Isso é algo de família, coisas entre Weasleys e Potters. Mais você nunca entenderia, isso é assunto de mestiços, nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue. – Ela sentou-se novamente na cadeira, soltando um muxoxo frustrado.

-Talvez se você explicar, eu possa te ajudar. – Ela olhou para ele com um ar surpreso. – O que foi? Olha-me como se eu fosse incapaz de ajudar alguém! Sou Grifinório, não Sonserino.

-Não pensei isso Malfoy. Sei muito bem o quão prestativo você pode ser quando a tarefa lhe é interessante, o ponto é, se você sabe que não irei prestar-lhe favores sexuais em troca do que te pedirei, porque todo o interesse? – Agora ela estava bem de frente para ele, sentada em cima da mesa na qual o loiro tentava fazer sua tarefa. Ele sorriu.

-Veja bem, que tal fazemos assim: Você me explica a situação e em seguida eu lhe digo o quero em troca para ajudar. Ai você avalia a minha proposta e decide se aceita ou recusa. Satisfeita? – A Weasley olhou com um olhar curioso e depois estendeu a mão ao rapaz.

-Sim. – Ele apertou sua mão.

-Explique-se. – Ele afastou a poltrona para perto da cadeira que ela estava sentada anteriormente e a garota sentou-se graciosamente.

-Bem, existe um jogo no mundo trouxa que é muito popular em nossa família. Seu nome é Baralho. A maioria da minha numerosa família sabe como jogá-lo. Os únicos que não sabiam eram eu e Albus.

-E pelo que suponho, ele aprendeu e não quer te ensinar, e como você é Rose Weasley, filha de Hermione Granger, não quer ficar sem saber o que todos sabem, estou certo? – Ele a viu arquear as sobrancelhas e abrir e fechar a boca como se não soubesse o que dizer. Ele havia acabado de deixar Rose sem palavras.

-Está certo. E isso tudo está me irritando! Acho muito injusto, até a pirralha da Lily saber e eu não. Mas o que você decide Malfoy? Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Vou. Albus irá me ensinar e eu te ensinarei. Mas, você terá que aceitar minha proposta, antes de tudo.

-Fale. – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso torto. O que Rose não sabia era que Scorpius era mais inteligente do que ela pensava

-Quando eu te ensinar a jogar este jogo trouxa, você jogará qualquer jogo envolvendo as cartas de baralho que eu quiser. – Scorpius levantou-se da poltrona e foi em direção de uma desconfiada Rose.

-Ah, e eu que pensei que havia um plano diabólico envolvido... Bom, de qualquer forma eu nem sempre estou certa. – Ela o olhou fixo e sorriu para ele. – Feito.

Bom, ela realmente não sabia no que estava se metendo.

_(...)_

-Bom dia Potter. – Ele viu Albus de longe, sentado no jardim principal, parecendo tomar sol.

-Bom dia Malfoy. – Ele continuou com os olhos fechados.

-Eu queria que fizesse algo por mim. –Scorpius sentou-se ao lado do Sonserino.

-Ora Malfoy, já te disse mais de um milhão de vezes, você tem seu charme, mas eu gosto de garotas. – Ele sorriu. O rapaz loiro revirou os olhos.

-Por favor Potter, se eu fosse gay, teria pelo menos o bom gosto de escolher alguém mais másculo para me deitar. – Ele viu o maxilar dele se contrair. – De qualquer forma, não é bem disso que quero falar com você.

-Fale logo, daqui a pouco eu tenho aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não estou a fim de me atrasar.

-Quero que me ensine aquele jogo trouxa. – Scorpius tentou decifrar a face do amigo, que estava tão serena quanto quando ele chegou.

-Baralho?

-Sim. Este mesmo.

-Algo de trouxas não vai conseguir entreter o grande gênio de sangue-puro Malfoy. Não é coisa para você. – Ele arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Por Merlin Potter, este preconceito se aplicava a Draco, Lucius e Abraxas Malfoy. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Só me dê um bom motivo para ensinar a você.

Isso não seria lá muito fácil, afinal só estava querendo aprender aquele jogo para ajudar Rose e ajudando a ruiva teria uma recompensa que espera desde que entrou para Hogwarts até agora, em seu sétimo ano.

-Realmente estou curioso quanto a esse jogo. Parece-me muito intrigante e sabe o quanto posso ser insuportável quando estou intrigado em relação a algo.

-Intrigado não é bem a palavra. O certo é paranóico. – Albus levantou-se da grama. – Venha, vamos ao dormitório e pegarei as cartas.

Scorpius sorriu. Uma coisa que se orgulhava em ser um Malfoy, era que os Malfoys **sempre** conseguiam o que queriam.

_(...)_

Rose andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Cashedy disse que deste jeito ela iria fazer um buraco no chão. E se Scorpius continuasse a deixá-la nessa aflição iria mesmo.

-Hum... Essa inquietação toda é por causa do Malfoy? Imagina quando estiverem casados e ele se atrasar para jantar? Você vai ter um treco! – A ruiva deu um olhar maléfico para a amiga que estava sentada diante da penteadeira, arrumando os longuíssimos cabelos dourados.

-Vá caçar algum Troll Cashedy. – A garota riu.

-Ora, pensa mesmo que não vejo? Vocês se gostam e o magnetismo entre os dois é inegável, mesmo que diga, minha pequena ruiva mentirosa, que são "apenas amigos." Isso é tão clichê... Deveria se confessar logo, Scorpius é um ótimo partido. Me admira muito que nenhuma garota o tenha fisgado até agora. – Ela arrumou a capa.

-Por Merlin pare com essa besteira! Eu não gosto do Malfoy e o Malfoy não gosta de mim. Desculpe desapontá-la, mas eu realmente gosto de clichês. – Quando Rose ia se preparar para fechar a porta do dormitório apenas escutou a voz da amiga.

-Ah Rosie, você se irrita por tão pouco. – E pela milésima vez naquele dia Rose revirou os olhos.

Quem diria que a tolinha da Cashedy realmente teria acertado em sua suposição?

_(...)_

-Weasley? - A garota não estava com a cara mais amigável do mundo. Encontrava-se com os braços flexionados na janela mais alta do corredor central.

-Ah, Malfoy. Conseguiu? – Se controlou para não corar. Nunca mais conseguiria o olhar com mesmos olhos depois do que sua amiga loira havia dito.

-Ora Rosie, uma coisa que você deveria saber sobre mim desde o início é que sou um Malfoy, e Malfoys, de um jeito ou de outro sempre conseguem o que querem. – Ele viu os olhos da menina brilharem.

-Obrigada Malfoy. – Ela quase o fez se sentir culpado. Quase.

-De nada Weasley, vamos logo, tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar aqui conversando. O jogo é bem divertido quero te ensinar logo. – Rose arrumou a capa e apressou o passo, Scorpius já estava indo embora.

-Ei, mas e o baralho? Como vou aprender a jogar sem cartas?

-Pensa que sou burro ou algo do tipo Weasley? – Ela o viu tirar algo de dentro da capa.

-Aqui. – Scorpius entregou a caixa nas mãos pálidas da garota.

-Aonde conseguiu isso? É o baralho do Albus? –Rose perguntou enquanto mexia na carta da Rainha de Copas, que era a primeira na organização e percebeu um saquinho com algumas fichas ao lado. – E essas fichas? Não me lembro de ter visto algum de meus familiares precisar delas para jogar. – Scorpius deu um sorriso sacana.

-Bom sim, esse é o baralho do Potter. O convenci a deixá-lo comigo para praticar um pouco. – Eles chegaram à porta da sala de Astronomia e Rose se jogou em uma das cadeiras que ficavam perto das enormes janelas e de alguns telescópios. – E as fichas são para outro jogo.

-Ah entendo... – Scorpius arrastou uma mesa que estava no canto e sentou-se na frente dela.

-Vamos começar logo com isso. – Ela sorriu.

-Então vamos lá. – Ele podia ver o brilho de excitação no olhar da ruiva e se segurou para não rir. Era bem capaz que ela ficasse emburrada pelo "Grande Jogo de Baralho dos Potter-Weasley" ser algo tão simples.

-A primeira coisa que se deve fazer é embaralhar as cartas. –Ela via os movimentos rápidos com atenção. – São vários os tipos de jogos que podemos jogar com estas cartas, mas o que a sua família joga, e o que você deve aprender é o Pife. Depois de separar as cartas em nove para cada, a única coisa que temos que fazer é montar seqüências.

-Seqüências?

-Sim. Seqüências de três cartas cada. Como você pode ver, as cartas tem valores, figuras e diferentes naipes. Vendo nosso jogo, existem apenas dois jeitos de formá-las. – Ele olhou para ela, que estava muito concentrada no que ele dizia. É bom que estivesse assim também quando ensinasse o jogo que ele queria jogar. – Pode ser a seqüência numérica, um, dois, três, mas com o mesmo naipe ou pode ser a seqüência de números iguais, mas com naipes diferentes.

-Ah sim... Entendi! Aí quem completar as três seqüências primeiro, vence?

-Certíssima minha cara Grifinória. – Ele quase riu. Pôde ver toda a felicidade de aprender algo novo estampado no rosto da Weasley.

-Então vamos fazer na prática? – Rose se surpreendeu. Antes de Scorpius corar, não tinha percebido o quanto tal fala era sugestiva. –O jogo Malfoy, o jogo...

-Claro... – Apesar de preferir praticar outras coisas com ela.

As cartas foram distribuídas e eles ficaram jogando por muito tempo. Até que com o placar de doze a três, Scorpius cansou de perder e resolveu por seu plano em prática.

-Agora que já fiz o que prometi, é sua vez que cumprir com a palavra Weasley.

-Então tá. Diz aí, qual é o jogo? – Ela recolheu o monte de cartas e o viu pegar as fichas verdes que ela tinha visto mais cedo.

-É um jogo muito peculiar do qual Albus me falou certa vez. Então fiquei levemente interessando e no Natal resolvi pesquisar um pouco sobre ele. Acabei que vir achar tal jogo bem interessante. Tenho quase certeza que você já ouviu falar enquanto estava de férias. – Rose olhou para ele intrigada. – E se não souber do que falo, quando eu a explicar, entenderá igual aprendeu quando lhe ensinei Pife.

-Para logo com o mistério Malfoy. Estou ficando curiosa. – Ele deu seu pior sorriso diabólico. –Pensando melhor, eu estou é com medo, credo...

-Eu quero que você jogue Strip-Poker. – Ele a viu corar tanto que ela ficou quase da cor do seu próprio cabelo.

-O QUEEEEE? – Rose quase caiu de cara. Teddy e Victorie já haviam lhe falado sobre este jogo. E ela não havia apreciado nem um pouquinho a idéia de ter que jogá-lo com o Malfoy

-Ué, o que foi Weasley? Está com medo de perder e terminar sem a calcinha? – Ela estava quase tendo um colapso, mas derrepente com aquela provocação do loiro viu que seria muito humilhante para ele perder e terminar nu na frente da Weasley. Principalmente se ele fosse tão ruim no Poker o quanto era no Pife.

-Ha há... Eu perder para você Malfoy? Só nos seus sonhos. – Sabia que se a provocasse conseguiria melhores resultados.

-Já que está tão confiante, porque não demonstra isso no jogo? Vamos ver quem será o vencedor, Rosie. – Ela sentiu o sarcasmo em seu apelido, mas não deu a mínima. Agora ela realmente queria deixar o maldito sem as peças íntimas.

-Ok, então vamos lá Malfoy-Sem-Cueca.

-Bem que você gostaria né, Weasley? – Ele riu alto quando viu a garota ficar púrpura com tal insinuação feita por Scorpius.

-Ah, cale a boca e vamos logo com isso, quanto mais rápido começarmos, mais rápido terminamos...

-Ora, está com tanta pressa assim de ficar sem o sutiã.

-Ora, vai se danar Malfoy.

Ele sorriu. A noite provavelmente iria ser deveras divertida. E o que menos importava a ele agora era quem iria ficar sem roupas, desde que isso tudo desse em uma relação além de colegas de casa comunal e sala, ele estaria bem contente.

Rose olhou para ele e o viu com o sorriso cínico estampado em seu rosto. Ela realmente estaria sempre certa e um Malfoy sempre seria um Malfoy.

**.** F**i**m **.**

**...**

Deixo o resto para vocês imaginarem. Apenas digo uma coisa, depois daquela noite, Scorpius e Rose começaram a gostar muito mais de Strip-Poker do que qualquer outro jogo de cartas que eles já haviam aprendido.

**...**

**N/A: Bem, provavelmente minha tentativa de escrever minha primeira fic de comédia não deve ter sido muito bem sucedida, mas eu tentei certo.? **

**Será que mereço reviews.? *-* **


End file.
